An actuator is a device that converts input energy to mechanical output energy. For example, actuators can be classified into electrostatic, electromagnetic, and electrothermic type actuators.
A typical electrothermic type actuator has a double-layer structure and includes two metallic layers having different thermal expansion coefficients. When a current is applied, the electrothermic type actuator bends because the thermal expansion coefficients of the two metallic layers are different. However, the electrothermic type actuator has a slow thermal response because flexibility of the metallic layer is relatively poor.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide an electrostrictive composite having a fast thermal response, and an electrostrictive element using the same.